


while we walked underneath the stars (you looked just as beautiful)

by jjuniesnoas



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Short AU, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, disgustingly soft, short and simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjuniesnoas/pseuds/jjuniesnoas
Summary: inside soobins mind, leading up to a confession underneath the night sky.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 38





	while we walked underneath the stars (you looked just as beautiful)

soobin remembers when he was a trainee. he remembers seeing choi yeonjun walk into a meeting for the first time, introducing himself. he remembers immediately thinking “wow”. 

today, he woke up early to go practice for their next comeback. he’s been stressed out recently, wanting to get everything as perfect as possible. the members didn’t join him until a few hours later, all worried at the sight of their leader seeming this stressed out. 

after practicing for hours and eating lunch, then later on dinner, the younger members left to go back to the dorm, leaving yeonjun and soobin. soobin was sitting against the back wall, watching yeonjun run “can’t you see me?” by himself in the mirror.

over the years, soobin has always had such a big admiration for the older. he appreciated how he moved so fluidly, and how he always had such a confident, yet shy side to him. he was extremely talented, and soobin couldn’t help but stare at him as he practiced. he thought that yeonjun was perfect at everything. 

a few years ago, after struggling to identify his crush on yeonjun, he realized that the older was naturally flirty. it sparked something inside of soobin, which was hard to identify. after a while he realized it was jealously. now, soobin doesn’t mind all the flirting and skinship they do together, but he had to realize that it was all for show. 

he knew yeonjun was into other guys, especially after hearing a bunch of comments, but they had to stay professional. soobin had to stay professional. he has ranted to the younger members many times over his crush on yeonjun, and they’ve always just told him it would get better. he doesn’t believe them, and he never has.

soobin was snapped out of his thoughts by yeonjun looking back at him with intense eyes and a smile. “why do you keep staring at me, soobinnie? you should rest.” yeonjun remarked, coming to stand close to the sitting soobin. “honestly, i’m very fine with sitting here and watching.” soobin said, earning an eye-roll from the other. 

“we should go for a walk. i need some fresh air.” yeonjun said, offering his hand to soobin. soobin grabbed it and stood up, then nodded. 

“let’s go.” soobin said, and then they left. they ended up next to a river, where not many people were at this time of night. carrying their own water bottles, they leaned against railings above the river, looking out into the sky.

“the stars are beautiful.” soobin said, with an obvious tired tone in his voice.  
then, there was a pause before soobin heard a reply.  
“yeah, they really are.” yeonjun said, and soobin saw yeonjun staring at him in the corner of his eye. 

soobin looked at him, both of them staring at eachother for a few moments, before soobin let out a nervous chuckle. “you’re so weird, hyung. you don’t have to do all that in private.” he said, looking back out at the river.

“well, i want to.” yeonjun said, and soobin scrunched up his nose before looking back at the older. “what?” he said, his heart starting to pound and his head feeling dizzy. “i want to. i like you, soobinnie. i thought you knew.”

soobin was quiet for a few moments, then, feeling so overwhelmed with love for the older, he cupped his face with his hands and connected their lips. 

it seemed as if the world and time stopped around them. it seemed as if they were the only people in the world. soobin has been waiting for this for so many years, and now he knows that yeonjun felt the same.

after a few seconds, they both pulled away with red faces and large smiles. they were both so nervous, even after knowing eachother for such a long time. “i didn’t think you felt the same. for real.” soobin said, feeling nervous under yeonjuns fond expression.

“well, you’re just a little clueless, i guess.” yeonjun said, and soobin scoffed before connecting their lips again. 

that night, they walked along the river holding hands. they went and got their things, and back at the dorm, they immediately went to yeonjuns room to cuddle. in the morning, when the younger members saw them kissing in the kitchen, they all cheered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
